Crazy Kids in Love
by Milly616
Summary: How things would have been different if Veronica had done more than flirt with Weevil. Rated M for later chapters and some language.
1. Chapter 1

**I know that Lily spelled her name with two L's but I prefer the one L so…. yeah… **

She knew when she cut him down she'd eventually have to deal with them. The PCH Bike club; Gang more like, but she could handle them. She had just sat down for lunch; a lunch she had hoped would be blissfully uninterrupted, when that kid brought her back to Earth.

"What?"

"I don't know you just look sort of hypnotized." the guy said.

"Did I say you could sit here?"

Veronica knew the second she'd said it, that it was the wrong thing to say. It was what they had said to her, when she'd lost it all. And she'd be damned if she was going to act like them.

"Wait a minutes, of course you can sit here. You can sit wherever you want."

"That was cool, what you did, cutting me down like that." he said, sitting down.

Before she could say another word, she heard his voice behind her. This lunch just kept getting better and better. The more is not always the merrier.

"My Bitch! Weren't you supposed to wait for me at the flagpole?" he sat down. "Not sure I could have made that any clearer."

Veronica watched as her table companion sweated under the gaze of the entire PCH gang, their leader inches from his face.

"Okay, I get it, very funny." he tired to laugh it off. "I guess we're even now, right?"

"You get what? You get that you're a dead man walking? Is that what you get?"

Time for Veronica to step in, she wasn't one to stand, or sit, idly by, certainly not anymore.

"Leave him alone."

Weevil looked over at her, smiling a little. He had genuinely not noticed who his little snitch had chosen to sit with. But, hey, it made sense. Sit with the little white girl everyone talked about and shied away from. Who had the nerve to cut his skinny ass down in the first place, it was the safest place for him, just not safe enough.

"Sister, the only time I care what a woman has to say is when she's riding my big 'ol hog." he says, approaching the disgraced teen. "Even then, it's not so much words, just a bunch of 'oohs' and 'ahhs' ya know?"

"So it's big, huh?" she challenged, keeping his mind off his snitch.

"Legendary." he was surprised by her appearance. Not only was he unused to her short hair, a cramp to one of his favorite fantasies, but he remembered Veronica as a softer than soft, pristine angel of a girl, much like Meg. Not one who dared cross him, and then give him lip in front of his boys.

"Well, let's see it, I mean, if it's as big as you say, I'll be your girlfriend. We could go to Prom together." she mocked.

He laughed, mostly for show, because deep down, he was struck by her words. Words that echoed back to the first time he and Lily had had sex. She'd made the same joke then later told him she loved him. All of it lies.

"What seems to be the problem?" she asked, "I'm on a schedule here, vato."

And there, he was back, no more thoughts of Lily, just pure Veronica sass.

"Weevil, don't let Blondie talk to you like that!"

Good old Felix, saving his ass as usual. The only one of his boys who knew anything about him and Lily.

"Sounds like your buddy wants to see it too."

"Oh, hell, I'll show you mine!" he said, walking up to her, hand on his zipper.

_'The hell you will!' _Weevil thought, but before he had time to dwell on that thought, Clemmons interrupted them.

"Felix Toombs!" his voice boomed. "What on God's Green Earth is going on here?"

When no one spoke up, the gang unsure what to say, and their leader busy staring at Veronica, the principal moved them along before turning to Veronica.

"Veronica, why does trouble follow you around?"

Veronica was the only one quick enough to catch the veiled warning in that statement. Though she couldn't understand his reasoning, she wasn't interested in having anything to do with the PCH bike club.

"That was, amazing." her, for lack of a better term, new friend said.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Wallace, Wallace Fennel." he told her.

"Well, Wallace, what did you do to get on the bad side of the PCH bike club?"

In the end, she made a deal with the PCHers to get them off Wallace's back. She'd get his boys off their theft charges if they left her new buddy alone. It was a pretty easy thing to accomplish, and it came with some pay back to one of her tormenters. Upon coming through on her end of the deal, she met Wallace at Dog Beach for some celebratory fun. But, she was stupid to believe that Logan wouldn't want payback. He'd shown up, tire iron in hand, broken both her headlights and she was powerless to stop him, both dog and taser not on hand. Then, out of no where, he showed up, gang in tow.

"What do we have here?" he asked, getting off his bike. "Vandalism? No, no, no. The only vandalism that happens in this town goes through me."

Weevil couldn't tell his boys why they were really riding to Veronica's rescue. It wasn't just because of what she'd done for his boys and it wasn't due to some residual feelings for Lily either. It was because he felt himself being drawn to this pixie of a woman.

"Listen man, I don't have a problem with you." Logan tired to diffuse the situation.

Weevil wasn't about to let that happen, he took another step toward Logan, putting himself well within the 09ers personal space.

"That's where you're wrong."

Felix took his queue, popping out of Logan's friends SUV rattling about O-Town. But Veronica's eyes stayed glued to the leader of the PCHers and the leader of the 09ers facing each other off, Wallace brought home the tension with a reference to _The Outsiders_.

"Be cool, Sodapop." she told him as Weevil took the tire iron from Logan and walked over to the SUV. She watched in slight awe as he started beating on the hood with it. Denting the center of the hood and breaking a taillight, making it look more like they'd hit something than having a run in with the tire iron.

"That's it. Head for the hills." he told them. "I'm not going to say it twice!"

At his last statement his boys got extra menacing while Weevil approached Logan again.

"Except for you. You, say you're sorry." he said, pointing at Veronica.

"Rub a lamp." Logan said just before Weevil's fist met his stomach, sending him to the ground.

"I. Said. Say. You're. Sorry." he said through gritted teeth, clearly trying to hold back his anger.

Logan stood and turned to Veronica, looking like he might apologize, but then he smiled an almost cruel smile, turning again to Weevil. "Kiss my ass." he laughed. Weevil's fist flew to Logan's face, sending him to the ground again. Veronica was mesmerized, unsure of what to do, not really wanting an apology from Logan, but wondering if Weevil could actually illicit such an apology. Deciding that he could, she told Weevil to stop.

"You sure?" he asked, looking back at Logan on the ground, itching to kick him.

"I don't want his apology."

Weevil let it go, grabbing Logan off the ground by the collar and pushing him towards his friends. He looked back at Veronica, standing a touch closer than was necessary or socially prudent.

"So, that surveillance tape just… poof?" he gestured with his hands.

"That's fortunate." she said, admitting nothing, smiling in return to the grin that spread across his face.

"My uncle has a body shop on the highway… If you come in, I can make sure your body…" he looked her up and down appreciatively. "Gets the full-service treatment."

"Okay, now you apologize." she laughed, ignoring the fact that she wasn't disturbed at all by his offer.

"I'm sorry," he said, side stepping closer to her, "was that too dirty?"

"Not to me, dork." she laughed. "To him."

"Riiight, no." Weevil said, losing his smile.

"Fine. But, be warned, he has the only copy of the Sac-n-Pac video." turning to him. "Wallace, let's go decided what to do with it."

"Okay, wait, wait, Look, I'm sorry, man, for, you know, taping you to the flagpole. I'm sorry."

"Alright." Wallace accepted.

"Can I have the tape back now?"

"Nope." laughed Wallace.

Weevil watched them drive off as Felix and the boys closed in around him.

"Weevs, you just gonna let them keep the tape?" asked Felix.

"Yup." Weevil smiled.

"Tell us you aren't soft for her." asked Thumper.

"Considering all she'd done for us this week, I think, for now, it might be beneficial to stay on Veronica Mars' good side. Don't those 'Get Out of Jail Free' cards usually come in pairs?" he told them.

That placated their worries, but Felix seemed to know the truth. No girl dared stand up to Weevil Navarro like that, and he could see the far off look in his eyes. It did more than just turn Weevil on, it tugged at his heartstrings too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars. **

**Note: I think I'm going to attempt a weekly update on Sunday. It is about the only day I know I don't work. lol.  
><strong>

It had been a few weeks since the Sac-n-Pac incident and other than polite, if not all together short, greetings in the halls, Weevil hadn't seen Veronica. It was making him grumpy, so, when he found the flyer for the 09er beach party, Felix suggested they crash it for fun.

"Yo, Weevil, how we supposed to crash it when we don't know anything it says?" asked Hector.

"The moon means dark, the hour glass means the beach, and the K9 specifies Dog Beach." he said, remembering the night Lily taught him the secret 09er code while wrapped in his arms.

"How do you know all that?" demanded Thumper.

"There are many a disgraced former 09er who are willing to share secrets." he lied.

So, Friday night found them stalking up the beach to the group of drunken teenagers rubbing up against each other by the bonfire. Felix and a few others joined in obnoxiously as Weevil approached the keg.

"This is the good stuff." he took a sip, enjoying the feel of the alcohol sliding down his throat. "Mmm, is this imported?"

"This is a private party, man." Logan said impatiently.

"Oh, is it?" countered Weevil, his boys flanking him. "I must have been confused. Hey, let me ask you something before we go."

Logan rolled his eyes, gesturing for the biker to spit it out so he could go back to enjoying the party.

"Have I ever asked you if I could come play through at Tomey Pines? Have you ever run into me surfing down at Cape Crescent, Bro? Huh?" some of Weevils boys laughed at that. "Have you ever once come home to find us throwing a Kegger in your backyard?"

Weevil could feel his frustrations easing as he yelled at Logan, like he was blaming the 09er for not seeing Veronica.

"No? Then what the HELL do you think you're doing on OUR beach?"

"Am I supposed to apologize?" mocked Logan. "Am I supposed to shake in my boots? Look around you, man. It ain't fifteen on four tonight. Or didn't you notice?"

Weevil laughs, turning to his boys, a silent go ahead to fight if Logan pushes him any farther.

"Hey, Caitlin, you've been to my house a bunch, right?"

"Yup." she coos.

"It's nice, right? Clean?"

"Yeah." she says, losing interest.

"You know who keeps it that way? Weevil's Grandma."

Weevil stiffened at the mention of his grandma.

"She is a great little worker, your Grandma. Yeah, spick and span."

Weevil went in, about to knock Logan on his ass for all his friends and his girlfriend to see, but his cousin, Chardo, pulled him back.

"Yeah, it's a rough job. Grandma says you go through a box of tissues a day. Your room alone." he chuckled.

"What can I say? she's a very sexy lady." Logan countered, trying to get a raise out of both Navarros.

Before either could react, the siren chirped and Sheriff Lamb voice filled the night air. They all took off running towards their bikes, driving off in different directions. Weevil chose to head off toward the busier shopping district. When he saw Veronica's car outside the video rental store, he pulled up next to it and walked inside. He didn't have to search long before he saw her trying to decide on a movie.

"I hear Lion King 1½ is good." he joked.

Veronica turned, a smile wide on her face.

"But I promised Wallace I'd go PG-13 this time." she told him.

"Oh, I got your PG-13 right here, baby." he laughed.

"What brings the infamous Weevil Navarro into the video store on a Friday night? Was nothing fit for vandalizing?" she asked.

"I promised my little sister I'd bring home the Lion King movie…" he told her, not a complete lie, he had promised his sister the movie.

"Do my ears deceive me, or does Weevil actually have a heart?" she asked.

"Hey, now, Chica, don't go ruining my bad reputation, it's all a man like me has."

"Well, I hope she enjoys the movie. I better get back before my dad freaks out." she said. "Have a good night, Weevil."

Veronica put her hand on his shoulder as she passed, noticing the almost electric shock that she felt at her contact with him. Weevil watched her check out before grabbing the new Lion King movie for his sister and hiding it in his jacket.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm changing the bail jumper portion of this episode. I just had this idea and I loved it so much I had to run with it! **

Saturday night, Veronica drove to Weevil's house. She didn't know what to expect, she knew it wasn't Mrs. Navarro who had stolen the credit cards from the Echolls family, but Weevil didn't sit right with her either. Credit card fraud was a little too white collar for her favorite biker. She walked up to his bike and checked out the new paint job, that was one of the charges on the card.

"I've hospitalized people for less than what you're doing right now." he said, walking out of the house to find her next to his bike.

"What? Admiring your paint job?" she questioned.

"I know what you're doing V, and admiring my paint job isn't it." he told her, reaching the gate separating them.

"I'm just following up on some things for your Grandmother's lawyer."

"Yeah, I met the guy. Says I should confess."

"You think you will?" she asked, not because she thought he was guilty, just that she didn't think he'd stand by and let his grandma go to jail. Immediately she knew he'd taken it the wrong way.

"I got nothing to say to you, man."

"Weevil, your Grandma is in jail." she said, pausing to try and find the right words to express her meaning.

"Are you reminding me? Because, for a second, I almost forgot." he spat, going even more on the defensive.

"I'm just saying, with your reputation, you can't blame McCormack—"

"MY reputation?! So I guess everything everyone says about you is true too, huh?"

Veronica knew she had really screwed up, and she didn't know how to back peddle fast enough to fix the damage. She listened as he highlighted some of the rumors in circulation about her. If he knew what had happened to her the night they started, she didn't think he'd be keen to remind her of them. But, to be perfectly honest, she didn't even know all of what happened that night. She held back her tears until she was in the car. The ride home was literally a blur due to the tears streaming down her cheeks. It was during that bleary eyed drive that she swore she would prove Weevil and his Grandma innocent, anything to get back into Eli's good graces.

Tuesday morning at school, Veronica walked into the office to meet with her counselor and saw something she didn't expect; Wallace Fennel carrying a stack of paperwork.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, clearly puzzled.

"Diving class got cancelled, so they stuck me in here." he explained, setting down his stack of papers.

Veronica saw an opportunity and took it.

"Can you get me Weevil's attendance records?"

"Veronica, I could get in trouble. Do you realize what you're asking me?" he asked, walking out from behind the desk.

"It's nothing! It'll be easy, like cake!" she said, leaving.

At lunch, she looked over the records for Weevil's attendance and the credit card receipts, and as she suspected, it didn't add up. Weevil was in auto shop for most of the online transactions.

"It has to be Logan." she said aloud.

"What has to be Logan?" asked Wallace.

"Who stole the credit cards." Veronica told him impatiently.

"Okay, and what makes you say that?" Wallace asked, interested.

"Well, Weevil was in auto shop for 7 of the 8 online purchases. And Logan has computer lab fourth period, giving him opportunity to make all of the purchases."

Veronica hadn't seen Weevil at school all week, but admittedly, she'd been busy with her own school work and trying to figure out who had actually stolen the credit cards. So, when she saw him dressed in orange picking up trash on the side of the PCH Wednesday afternoon, she felt even more responsible for finding out who really took the credit applications. But even after a thorough search of Logan's computer logs the next day, only one website tied him to the credit card purchases.

"Dad, I need some help." she told him.

"With what, Honey?"

"The Navarro case." she answered, staring out the window of the car.

"Isn't that a closed case? Way I hear it, Eli turned himself in." he said, not too happy to see his daughter still hadn't given up trying to clear the bikers name.

"It just doesn't add up, Dad." she told him. "Trust me?"

"Alright, what is it you want me to do?"

That night, Veronica went to sleep with a satisfied feeling. Logan Echolls had stolen the credit cards and was dumb enough to let his girlfriend sign for their room service at the Neptune Grand. Tomorrow she would smoke him out with that information and get Weevil freed. It was going to be a great day.

A great day it was not. Either Logan was really good at playing dumb, or it wasn't him. But the charges didn't make sense for Caitlin, so Veronica felt like she was back at square one. So, at lunch she took the bill from the hotel room and looked at all the numbers called from the room. She decided to call them all one by one, and they were all harmless and untraceable back to Logan, but the last one all she got was a busy signal. So, she called in favor.

"Hey, Dad? Do you think you can trace a number for me?"

"Yeah, but I'm about to leave for the airport."

"Why?"

"You remember that bail jumper Lamb lost out of the back of a squad car?" her father asked.

"Yeah."

"He was spotted in Arizona."

Chardo Navarro. She couldn't believe it, no matter how many times she thought it over. Caitlin was fooling around with Chardo, and he had stolen the credit cards to take her out in style. He must be insane to think that she had actual feelings for him; all Caitlin ever cared about was the next big thing. Be it the newest gadget, or the newest diet, even down to the newest thrill ride. That was when it hit her, Chardo was a thrill. What girl didn't have a bad boy fantasy, herself included? So, she hid out by the bathroom during each passing period until she saw him walk by. She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into the bathroom, lucky to have surprise on her side. She kicked the door jam into place as he stumbled into the room, confused by his sudden change in surroundings.

"You are busted Chardo."

"What?"

"Moron says What?" she mocked. "Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Yeah. Why don't you?"

Ever the tough guy, Veronica found herself losing patience with him. Someone she cared about was doing time for something his cousin had done, all to protect their own grandmother. It drove her crazy to see someone with such blatant disregard for family ties. She, who had lost everything just to stick by her father, was stuck watching someone throw everything away for a pipe dream.

"So, one day, you go to pick up for Grandma from the Echolls' house. Maybe, she asks you to help her take out the trash, and there they are. Pre-Approved Credit Card applications, just phone in the confirmation codes and start spending! Then, you think to yourself, Chardo, what better way to spend all this stolen money than to take Caitlin Ford out in style! And the best part, letting your cousin Weevil take the fall so you get promoted!"

"I didn't want that to happen! I'm going to fix it." he vowed, "Caitlin and I, we love each other. We are going to run away together, and once we are gone, I'll write a letter confessing and send it back. They'll have to let Weevil out then."

"God, are you really that stupid?" she asked, amazed that he thought one letter would fix sending his cousin to juvie. "Caitlin isn't going anywhere with you."

"Yes she is, we have a plan and everything."

"I know Caitlin, I was friends with Caitlin. She is a thrill seeker, nothing more. Doing you was like, doing the do. Now that she's had her taste, she's done."

"Don't you talk about her like that!" he shouted, turning to leave.

"I wouldn't go out there." she warned. "Logan Echolls knows about you and Caitlin and he's out for blood."

"So, you've got two choices. You either turn yourself in, or wish to God you had."

"I ain't turning myself in. You'll see once Caitlin and I are out of here." he said, walking out of the bathroom despite her warnings.

"Okay. You should really turn yourself in." she sighed.

After her failed attempt at convincing Chardo to turn himself in, she went to Letty Navarro. It didn't take much to convince her that Chardo deserved what the law had to offer more than letting Weevil serve time in juvie for something he didn't do. She just had to say the words, 'Rich White Girl' and Letty immediately rethought letting Weevil serve the lesser juvie sentence that would be denied Chardo now that he was 18. Once phone call to the Sheriff's Department saw Weevil released.

"He'll be home soon, if you'd like to stay and meet him." Mrs. Navarro told her, a smile on her face.

Veronica hadn't said anything to make Letty think that she had feelings for her grandson, but she wasn't a fool. Why else would she go out of her way to help Eli, they weren't paying her, they couldn't afford it. She couldn't say she was happy that she was a white girl, but at least she wasn't a rich snob like Caitlin. She had a good head about her shoulders and she could tell she'd have a good influence on her Eli.

"Sure." Veronica smiled.

"I'll make you some tea."

And so they waited, tea in hand, on the porch for Weevil's arrival. The car had barely pulled up before Weevil was opening the door and stepping out. Mrs. Navarro jumped from her seat and ran to meet him in the yard, hugging him and whispering in Spanish. Weevil hugged her back tightly, before seeing Veronica standing on his front porch.

"Veronica Mars!" he called, letting go of his grandmother. "I hear you are to thank for this Kodak moment?"

He walked up the steps, meeting her face to face in front of the door.

"Didn't you hear? The bad guy was already in jail." he laughed.

"Didn't believe it for a second." she smiled at him, a genuine smile that she hadn't felt herself wear in quite a long time.

"Gimme some love." he said throwing his arms around her.

She relaxed into his arms, wrapping her own around his waist. She breathed him in, and found that he somehow still smelled vaguely of motor oil, and that, oddly enough, she liked it. Neither wanted to pull away, but Weevil was the first to do so, gaining a sigh from Veronica as he did.

"Just so you know, there is a warrant out for Chardo." she told him quietly.

"Yeah, well, they ain't the only ones looking for him."

"I know, Logan and the 09ers are looking too. You may want to find him first." she said, knowing all too well the gang brand of justice he was bound to receive.

"We will. You want to stick around for dinner? I'm sure Abuelita would love it if you did."

"I would, but dad should be back with his bail jumper tonight. We have this tradition of Daddy Daughter time."

"Sounds fun." he laughed. "Thanks again, V."

"Anytime, Weevil."

Hours later, Veronica was setting up for dinner when her cell phone rang. She smiled when she saw her Dad's number on the ID.

"You almost home?"

"Honey, I won't be home tonight." Keith Mars said reluctantly.

"What's wrong?" Veronica asked.

"Nothing, Honey, I'm just stuck in Arizona for the night. My flight was cancelled." he told her.

"Oh." Veronica said. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yup. Good night, Sweetie."

Veronica hung up the phone and made herself an ice cream sundae from her Sundae bar she'd set up on the counter in their small kitchenette. She had just finished when Backup stiffened and started growling at the door, then, there came the knock.

"Backup, chill." she told the caramel colored pitbull.

She opened the door to see Weevil looking dejected, leaning against the railing outside.

"Weevil? Is everything okay? Did Logan find Chardo first?" she asked, opening the door wide enough for him to enter.

"Yeah, but I talked him out of hurting him." he said, moving inside. "Hey Backup."

The pit relaxed and allowed the biker to pet him behind the ears.

"Some guard dog you are." she chastised him.

"Where's the Sheriff?"

"Lamb? Off not doing his duty, I assume." she said, picking her bowl of ice cream up off the counter.

"You know I wasn't referring to that chump."

"Weevil, my Dad isn't the Sheriff anymore." she reminded him. "Want some dinner?"

"V, I already ate enough food to choke a horse. Abuela said I was looking thin." he laughed. "And anyway, in what world do ice cream sundaes count as dinner?"

"The Mars household." she smiled, digging in to her own serving. "Dad still isn't back, flight was cancelled."

"So you're alone for the night?" he asked disapprovingly.

"Yeah. Not an uncommon occurrence. So, did you come here to discuss Mars domestics or was there another reason you stopped by?"

"It's nothing. I should go." he said, heading for the door.

"Weevil, stop." Veronica said, setting her bowl down and putting her hand on his arm. "What is it?"

"He was like my brother, you know? Abuela raised us both, known him my whole life. Shared everything with him, and then, this is how he repays me?" Weevil turned around, tears burning his eyes as the twin emotions of anger and hurt battled within him. "I kicked him out. Left the boys to teach him a lesson and drove home."

"I won't pretend to know what that feels like, but, why come here?" she asked.

"I just couldn't stay there, V. I could see him everywhere. And I just wanted to punch everything." he said, his fist closing. "I want it out of my head."

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Okay." he said, visibly relaxing.

They settled onto the couch together, picking a movie that was as equally appealing as they were to come across, attempting to stay on their own sides of the couch. But, as Veronica ate her ice cream, she began to shiver.

"Come here." he said, opening his arms."

"I'm fine." she protested.

"V, I can't hear the explosions over the sound of your teeth chattering. Do not make me come over there."

"Fine." she agreed, allowing herself to be wrapped up in his arms for a second time that day.

He was warm, like clothes straight from the dryer, almost too hot. She felt content and safe there, allowing all the stress of the last few weeks melt away in the warmth of his embrace. She was not so surprised when she awoke still in his arms in the early morning. However, instead of his arms being wrapped around her shoulders, they were now wrapped protectively around her waist. She smiled as she laid her head back on his chest. She was so warm and happy; she chalked it up to being half asleep when she heard him whisper '_Lily_' as he squeezed her closer to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I had a bad day at work, and wanted to cheer myself up. So, I thought, what better to cheer myself up with than a new chapter?! I hope you guys like it! The next chapter, however, will be up next Sunday. **

Veronica woke up alone to the sound of a motorcycle revving outside. She sat up, noticing the leather jacket that had been wrapped around her as she slept. Smiling, she stood up and recounted the events of the night. They had cuddled through the rest of the movie, and then continued to talk well after, falling asleep in each others arms. Slipping into the jacket, she went about her daily routine, enjoying the lingering smell of Weevil, leather, motor oil, some kind of old spice, and some unidentifiable scent that was all him. She had finished breakfast and settled onto the couch to work on her English paper when her dad walked in.

"Honey, I'm hooome!" he called, walking in, a smile wide on his face. The smile faded however, when he saw the familiar leather jacket. "Veronica, where did you get that jacket?"

"Judging from your tone, I assume you already know…" she told him, losing her smile as well.

"Veronica, Sweetie, I don't think I like how close you seem to be getting with Eli Navarro." Keith told her, laying his things on the counter in their small kitchenette.

"He left it here after coming to thank me for proving he didn't steal those cards from the Echolls." she said, trying to down play the evening they'd spent together, it had meant more to her than just a thank you.

"Veronica, he's the leader of a motorcycle gang. I don't want you seeing him."

"So, a guy leaves his jacket here and that means I'm seeing him? I think Wallace left his jacket here last week. I'll have to apologize to him for missing date night." she quipped, gathering her things to leave.

"Veronica…" Keith tried to talk to her, but she cut him off.

"I'm going to the library."

She stormed out of the apartment, ignoring the fact that it was Sunday and the library would be closed, leaving her father with no concrete idea of where she was headed. Instead, she drove straight to Dog Beach to finish up her paper in peace. She was sitting in the sand, sun beating on her skin, when she felt someone join her.

"So, I didn't see you last night at my party." she heard Troy say.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't feeling particularly wrong or sorry." she snapped, not taking her eyes off the screen of her laptop.

"Ouch, okay, whats with the attitude Veronica?" he asked.

"Sorry. I just had a fight with my dad; it sort of leaves me tetchy."

"Is it anything a cup of coffee could fix? A beautiful girl like you should be smiling."

Weevil had seen her, typing away on the beach, his jacket sitting a top her messenger bag next to her. She seemed a little upset; he hoped it wasn't his fault. He'd had to leave for his early shift at Angel's shop and he didn't want to wake her. Thoughts of her warm soft skin clinging to his chest flooded his mind. He could practically smell her vanilla shampoo and her floral perfume on his shirt still. But those happy thoughts were interrupted when he saw some 09er join her on the beach. His heart ached as he watched her leave with him.

"You aren't even her type." he heard Lily's voice say from behind him.

He turned and he saw her draped over his bike. Head smashed in, blood covering the left side of her head. But he remembered those words; those were the words that had started their little affair. She had caught him checking out Veronica and had snuck up on him, laying on his bike, explaining to him why he had zero chance with Veronica and every chance in the world with her.

"Lily?" he breathed.

"Duh!" she laughed, hopping off his bike.

Weevil took her in, she wasn't see through, but she wasn't in full color either, she looked exactly as she had in his dreams last night.

"What, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Reminding you to stay away from my best friend." she said.

"Can you just stop it, Lily? Invading my dreams is one thing, but I'm sure as hell not asleep right now."

"She'll never give you a chance." she said, ignoring him.

"Then why did she show up here in MY jacket?" he challenged her apparition.

"Temporary insanity. She just needs to come to her senses. She belongs with someone like Duncan, Weevil. Not some good for nothing biker."

Weevil was about to respond when the rumble of motorcycles caused the image of Lily Kane to disappear with a wave, only to be replaced by Felix.

"Weevil, where is your jacket?" he asked.

"It's at home, man."

"Alright, you ready?"

"Yeah, yeah, lets go." he said, shaking off his conversation with Lily's ghost.

Veronica's coffee with Troy had been pleasant enough, but she couldn't stop thinking about Weevil, even with the tiny voice in her head, one that sounded eerily like Lily, telling her how cute Troy was. She didn't know when it had happened, but she had begun to develop feelings for the gang leader.


	5. Chapter 5

Monday morning, Veronica really took her time getting ready. Curling her hair, putting on make-up, tight fitted jeans and a shirt that actually showed off what little chest God had graced her with. Her eyes caught the leather jacket draped over the back of her desk chair and she smiled. She had expected him to come back for it yesterday, but when he didn't she felt oddly giddy. Almost how she felt when things had started with Duncan, only stronger. While she didn't like what her father had to say about Weevil, she found she couldn't deny he had a point.

Keith Mars had been Sheriff as far back as Veronica could remember. And she could remember the first time her dad had picked up Eli Navarro. They were twelve and she was in her dad's cruiser, it was take your child to work day and she was so excited to be out with her dad. A call came over the radio, a bicycle had been stolen from outside the Sac-n-Pac; the owners son's bike. Weevil hadn't gotten far from the scene when her dad found him. He had been showing off his 'new bike' to Felix. Veronica remembered seeing him fight back tears in the back of the cruiser as her dad drove them back to the station.

Weevil had tried to stick to his story, that the bike had been a gift from his father, Jesus Navarro, who had skipped town two years previously after making bail for his own robbery act. After confessing, Veronica had held his hand in the waiting room until his grandma had come to pick him up. Letty had thanked Veronica for not letting Eli sit alone, but had then turned a disappointed eye to Weevil. They had never spoken of it, but after that day, Eli 'Weevil' Navarro became a frequent visitor at the Balboa County Sheriff's Department. Veronica shook her head, grabbing the jacket and her bag.

"Bye Dad!" she called, walking out the front door.

She felt a little guilty not giving him a kiss or anything, but they still hadn't spoken much since yesterday and their tiff about Weevil. She didn't know what possessed her to pull Weevil's jacket on as she walked to her car, it was sunny and over 70 degrees, not exactly jacket weather. But she'd lost herself in the smell of him on the leather that she didn't notice him parked next to her car. She'd unlocked it before he spoke, causing her to jump.

"As good as you look in leather, V, I'm going to need that back."

"Jesus, Weevil, way to sneak up on a girl." she said, throwing her bag in the car.

"I didn't realize sitting in plain sight was so sneaky. Maybe I'll try that next time Lamb comes looking for me." he chuckled, getting off his bike. "But I mean it, you do look good in my jacket, but I'm not sure you want to turn heads like that."

"It sure would give them some new things to whisper about me." she sighed, slipping out of his jacket.

Veronica felt the loss of heat keenly, but she felt the loss of his scent even more. Weevil accepted the outstretched jacket, his fingers grazing her own.

"I'm sorry." he told her, rubbing the back of his head.

"For what?" she asked, confused.

"What I said the other night. You were just trying to help, and I said some things I'm not proud of." he told her, looking directly in her eyes.

Veronica could hardly believe her ears. Someone was actually apologizing to her for the first time since her dad was pushed out of office.

"You aren't one of them, I'm not sure you ever really were." he said. Upon seeing the hurt in her eyes, he clarified. "I just mean that you're better than them. You stick by the people you love; you would never abandon a friend or say the things that they say about you. Which I don't believe, by the way."

Weevil relaxed when he saw the smile on Veronica's lips. He loved that smile, it had always brightened his day, even when they were kids. What it hadn't always done was cause that odd feeling in his gut, or his heart to race; that response was entirely new.

"Well, I do declare!" she said in her fake southern accent. "Thanks Weevil."

Before Veronica could rethink her impulse, she kissed Weevil on the cheek. Blushing, she got into her car and drove away, leaving Weevil in the parking lot with a genuine smile on his face for the first time since he'd woken up with his arms wrapped around her yesterday morning.

He arrived shortly after her, parking next to Felix's bike and joining his boys in the parking lot.

"See you, uh, _remembered_ your jacket this morning Weevil." commented Thumper.

"Yeah. I did. Didn't realize my wardrobe decisions were the topic of discussion this morning." he retorted.

"It's just, I could have sworn I saw that Mars bitch wearing it last night." he returned coolly.

"Hey, man, if Weevil says he left it at home, he left it at home." admonished Felix.

"Felix is right. If any of you have something to say, I suggest you say it now." he demanded, crossing his arms across his chest, scowling at each of them in turn.

Not a single one of them said a word, but he could see Thumper roll his eyes and turn away from the group. He couldn't deny Thumper had been giving him grief, challenging his decisions and riling the boys up lately. He didn't like it, but without Thumper outright challenging him as leader, there wasn't much he could do yet.

As he walked to class, he saw her again, bloody and smirking at him from against the lockers.


	6. Chapter 6

**So, I know it is Thursday, and not Sunday... but... MY TEAM IS GOING TO THE WORLD SERIES! So, in my excitement I just had to update in celebration. I know it is a bit glossy as far as Troy goes, but, well, I just don't like him very much. lol. So, please enjoy and come back Sunday for another chapter!  
><strong>

At school, Troy continued to flirt with her and while the attention wasn't entirely unwelcome, Veronica had hopes another guy would come to his senses and ask her out. But, she didn't realize Weevil was watching her, losing confidence in his chances. It didn't help that he could still hear Lily's voice in his ear, telling him that Veronica deserved better. He held back from her the rest of the week, losing himself in his gang activities, covering a wall of the school in graffiti after school one night, a few cases of petty theft, it kept him busy, but at night, Lily invaded his dreams.

By the end of the week, Veronica had given up hope of Weevil making a move, receiving nothing more than a head nod in the hallways. Granted, she had been busy with a case for a stupid freshman, but he wasn't even responding to her texts. So when Friday rolled around, she decided to ask Troy out. Their date went well enough, he was sweet and funny, and he walked her all the way to her car at the end of the night. She knew she should be smitten with him, but her thoughts kept wandering to someone else all night. So, when he leaned in for the good night kiss, it was no surprise to her that she saw Weevil's face the second she closed her eyes. She felt guilty when she pushed Troy away and got in her car, but what else could she do? She called Weevil when she got home, but her heart ached even more when it rang twice and went to voicemail. He was ignoring her.

After a few more days of being ignored by the biker, Veronica ran up to Troy by the bleachers. Instead of trying to explain to him that she was confused about her feelings for another guy, fearing he'd try to make her tell him who, she simply grabbed him and kissed him. She wanted to feel loved and wanted again, and here was a guy offering that to her, so she had decided to accept it and see where it led.

It had been almost a month, and Weevil had kept his distance. He hated seeing Veronica with that 09er Troy, but every time he saw Veronica he could hear her dead best friend's voice, telling him he didn't deserve her. He thought, maybe, going to the unveiling of the fountain would help him put Lily to rest. Get her out of his dreams and out of his heart for good.

"Why are we even going to this thing, man?" Felix asked, walking towards the crowd.

"To pay respects, Felix."

"I have no respects to pay to her after what she did to you, Weev."

"I gotta let go. I think this will do it."

Felix shrugged and watched the tribute video, remembering how she had used that winning smile to break his best friend's heart. As the video ended and the rest of the crowd was dispersing to get ready for the dance, Weevil stood still, back to his second in command.

"Yo, Weev, let's get out of here." Felix said, tapping his shoulder. "Weevil?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Nights still young." Weevil had said, rubbing tears from his face.

"Go home. I'll tell the boys you are sick. But, you ain't fit to ride tonight. Not after seeing that." Felix sighed.

"No, Felix, I'm fine." he tried, another tear spilling out.

"Weevil, I know what she meant to you, even if I didn't get it. Go home."

"Thanks, man." Weevil said, getting on his bike. "This is the last time you'll see me like this, Felix. I promise. I'm letting go. Tonight."

And he rode off. He'd stashed a bottle of tequila in the storage compartment on his bike. Before he knew where he was going, he ended up at Dog Beach, mostly hidden from view under the dock.

"Alright, Lily, I'm going to drink until you show up. Then, you and I are going to have a talk." he said to the empty beach in front of him.

He'd dreamt of her again last night. It was the day she broke things off with him, but instead of telling him to move on and leave her alone; she was taunting him about Veronica. Lily had told him Veronica was too good for him, that she was a perfectly good girl, that he should quit wasting his time. Reminding Weevil that Veronica was dating Troy, what more proof did he need? As he recalled all of the points Lily had made, he drank. One shot for every point, so he was quite trashed when he saw a limo pull up. His jaw dropped as he watched Veronica climb out, hair curled and pinned back from her face, a red satin dress hugging her every curve, carrying her shoes in one hand. It was Homecoming, that explained the dress, but it didn't explain what she was doing at the beach walking out toward the ocean. His questions were half answered when he watched her unzip her dress and step out of it, completely naked, and walk into the water. He watched as the moon hit her pale skin, making her look like a goddess as she dove into the water. He'd never seen her look more beautiful, and he thought to himself that it was because she looked free.

Lily appeared next to him then, head bloody, dressed in her Pep squad outfit.

"Such a pristine girl, Lily." he drunkenly chuckled at her ghost.

"Skinny dipping and hooking up with the leader of a motorcycle gang are very different things, Weevil." she sighed.

"You don't know her anymore, Lily." he said, getting serious. "She's changed. Your death? It changed her. Your brother? Logan? All her supposed 09er friends? They cast her out. That changed her, hardened her."

"If she's so different, why is she getting back into that limo with another 09er and not on the back of your hog?" she taunted.

"Because I slipped up, I let the opinions of a dead girl get into my head. A mistake I plan on remedying tonight. It's over, Lily. I'm done, I'm over you. I'm not going to have you screw up anything else in my life. Even if I can't have Veronica, I'm always going to be there for her. And you can't stop me." he told her.

"No need to be so dramatic." she quipped. "Just because I'm dead, it doesn't mean I can't look out for my best friends interests."

"Actually, Lily, that's exactly what it means. You're dead. You need to move on."

"Fine. Whatever." she said, and she was gone.

He slept on the beach, dreaming of another blonde girl, clinging to him for warmth. He woke up to Deputy Sacks calling his name.

"Eli?" the Deputy called. "Eli, wake up."

Weevil rolled over and cracked an eye. He was holding the empty bottle of tequila, and the sun was all together too bright.

"I'm up." he groaned, dropping the bottle and holding his closed hands out to the deputy for cuffing.

"I'm not arresting you, Eli." he told him.

"Why not?" he asked, standing up.

"Because Veronica would kill me."

"Thank you Veronica Mars."

"You okay to get home?" the Deputy asked, concerned as Weevil wobbled a bit on his feet.

"Head hurts, but yeah, I should be able to get home."

"Next time, be more careful, if any of the other Deputy's had found you, I don't think even Veronica could have saved you."

"I hear you, man." Weevil said, swinging his leg over his bike and pulling his helmet on.


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy Sunday everybody! I'm so happy to see new followers every time I update! Thank you guys so much!**

The next two weeks went by uneventfully, the usual petty crime he and his boys were used to, work at his Uncle's shop and, much to his Abuela's delight, homework. He was still struggling with math, but thankfully, Veronica had a remedy for that unpleasantness.

"Yo, V." he answered her call, a much warmer tone to his voice than he'd used in quite some time.

"Hey, Weevil. I need your help."

"Anything you need." he smiled, putting aside his math homework.

"I need to see if Troy's father's car passed through your Uncle's shop."

"Now, why ever would it do that? Was something broken?" he teased.

"Why don't we go after school tomorrow? I have something to do tonight."

"Like I said, V, anything you need." he hung up smiling like a fool.

"Eli? Dinner is ready, Mijo."

"I'm coming, Abuela."

The next day school seemed to drag on, Weevil was practically on pin and needles until she met him at the Sac-n-Pac. He handed her a spare helmet.

"Ever been on a bike before, V?" he asked.

"With or without a motor?" she asked, slightly nervous.

"Either." he laughed, putting them both at ease. "It's the same basic principle. If it makes you feel better, I'll let you hold on real tight."

"Whatever you say, vato." she shrugged, getting on behind him.

She wrapped her arms around his waist lightly, mostly because she had no where else to put them. Weevil sighed, shaking his head. He grabbed her arms and forced a tighter grip on his waist.

"You'll thank me in a minute." he said, starting his bike.

As Weevil took off, he felt her cling more tightly to him, squeezing his waist strongly. He was impressed that she knew to lean with him in the turns. Much too soon, however, they were pulling up to his Uncle's body shop.

"Angel, how's business?" Weevil asked, hugging his uncle.

His Uncle Angel didn't like strangers, and only spoke Spanish around those he thought couldn't understand him and might be a threat to his less than legitimate business. As much as the 09ers tried to make her feel like an outsider, Angel succeeded more than they ever did. But she could understand the majority of what he said. Keith Mars had always said she could learn whatever language she wanted in High School, but he'd taught her Spanish as a child.

"Please tell me you know where Mario lives, I need that piñata." she said, strapping her helmet to her head.

"Baby, I'll buy you a piñata." he laughed.

"Will you buy me a piñata full of steroids?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

"V, what are you mixed up in?" he asked, grabbing her arm.

"If I can get that piñata back, nothing." she said.

"Veronica…" he growled.

"One of Troy's friends did a run for Hank Zigman while they were in Mexico. The product was in that piñata in the backseat when the car was stolen."

"V, Ziggy is not going to be pleased, and when Ziggy isn't pleased, people end up getting hurt." he warned.

"So, what am I supposed to do? Sit back and relax while someone, who begged for my help, gets hurt?" she demanded. "I know this is stupid, but I can't just do nothing."

"Alright, let's go get you that damn piñata, but on one condition, me and my boys go with you if you have to deal with Zigman."

"There is no negotiating this, is there?" she begged.

"Nope, now, lets go." he laughed.

They made it to Mario's just in time to watch the kids break open the piñata, only to find candy instead of Zigman's steroids. As Veronica got back on the bike, she told Weevil who got her into the whole mess.

"Looks like Luke is going to have to buy Zigman off."

Weevil made a mental note to beat Luke for putting his girl in danger. He knew she wasn't really his girl, but that didn't stop him from thinking about her as if she were. He was going to protect her as if she were his, so what was the difference really? He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of her arms around his waist for a minute before riding off.

Veronica met the PCH bike club outside Ziggy's gym. Weevil frowned when he saw that she was wearing a short skirt. She did look good, but that was not a good thing when going to see a dangerous drug dealer.

"Blondie, you do know who you are going to meet, right?" Felix asked, voicing his best friends concerns.

"Yes, this way, he won't take me as a serious threat. His guard will be down, allowing me to easily do what I plan to do. You guys really don't have anything to worry about." she said, pulling a leash from her bag.

A few of the bikers flinched as Backup jumped out of the open window of the LeBaron.

"Yeah, well, blame it on how I was raised, but I wouldn't feel right letting you go in there without someone to back you up." he said, and reading the look on her face, he added, "If necessary."

"Well, thanks." she smiled, clicking the leash on Backup. "But I've got all the back up I need.

Felix pulled Weevil off to the side as Veronica walked into the gym, pitbull at her side.

"Weevs, is something going on between you and Blondie?" he asked.

"No." he answered defensively.

"But you wish there was?" he asked again.

"Felix, just drop it. The girl got me out of Juvie, that isn't a debt easily repaid. So, if I say sit outside until I know she's safe, then that's what we do."

"Alright, just, promise me she's not like…" Felix trailed off, not wanting to say her name.

"V isn't like anyone, Felix."

"She really isn't, is she?" Felix laughed, pointing to the girl walking safely out of Zigman's gym.

"Piece of cake." she smiled, leading Backup to the car. "Want to help me get some revenge on Troy?"

The PCHers could tell she was talking specifically to Weevil, so Felix lead them off, giving he and Veronica some time to talk.

"Revenge?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes. I appear to have simply been a dalliance until he could get back to the real love of his life, Shauna." she told him.

"So what did you have in mind?" he asked.

"I need you to take me to the restaurant at the border." she told him.

"You going to explain or am I just a set of wheels to you now?" he snarked.

"If I wanted my wheels to talk—"

"Alright, alright. We taking Fido home first?" he asked.

"Yes."

It was almost an hour later when they pulled up outside the restaurant just ten minutes from the border.

"Okay, first off, do you have cash on you?" she asked as they got off the bike.

"Yes, about a hundred, why?"

"When we go in there, we are going to pretend we are a couple. Couples aren't suspicious. After we've ordered I need you to go to the men's bathroom and find where Troy hid the steroids and replace them with this bag of candy." she explained.

"I'm no actor, V, but this, this I can do." he told her, pulling her into his arms, cradling her, leaning in for a kiss, but instead, whispering to her in Spanish.

His close proximity caused her to forget all the Spanish she'd learned, all she could focus on was his smell, the look in his deep brown eyes, like he was making a promise and confessing something at the same time. She felt safe and trusted; two things she hadn't felt in a long time.

"You ready, baby?" he asked, taking her hand in his.

"Y-yes." she stammered, shaking her head to clear it.

It didn't take long to convince the wait staff that they were love sick teenagers, sitting on the same side of a booth, holding hands and taking turns whispering in the other's ear. So it was easy for Weevil to hide the package of steroids under his jacket un-notticed. They paid and rode back to Neptune. Weevil could feel a change in how she held him as they rode; resting her head on his shoulder now, arms wrapped lower around his torso. He took a longer route home, not wanting to let her go, not wanting to feel the loss of her.

Veronica was actually glad when he took the longer way home, even though she was celebrating her dad's birthday that night. She'd cancelled the Santana surprise, so all she had to do was frost the cake. She held him more tightly than she had before, feeling that close just wasn't close enough with him. She couldn't help but notice how freeing being on his bike was, and she wondered if that was the reason he rode. As he parked his bike outside her apartment complex, Veronica reluctantly let go of his waist and got off the bike. She moved to hand him his helmet back, and he shook his head before taking off his own.

"Keep it. Never know when you'll need it." he told her.

Weevil was altogether stunned when she leaned in, as if to kiss his cheek, and at the last minute, grabbed his chin and turned his face to meet hers. The kiss was soft, sweet and full of promise.

"V, what?" he asked when she pulled away.

"Just making sure you get my meaning this time. If you don't call me, there will be problems, got it?" she said, kissing him again before running off to her apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

**I AM LATE! I'M SO SORRY! It has been a crazy week at work, and with the World Series... Woo... I'm hoping for a big win tonight for my Royals! But here it is! And I promise not to forget next Sunday!**

It had been two weeks, two blissful weeks of sneaking around, make out sessions in the girls bathroom or at the apartment while her dad was working a case, and Veronica was happy; Weevil was not. He tried to tell himself that this was different than it had been with Lily, but the more they snuck around, the more it felt the same. They were meeting during her free period that day, and he planned on confronting her about it. He saw an 'out of order' sign on the bathroom door and shook his head. She was creative; he had to give her that. He opened the door hesitantly, and was greeted by a lithe arm pulling him in.

"I missed you." she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I missed you too, V, but, I kinda want to talk." he said, causing her to drop her arms and back away.

"I don't like those words." she said firmly.

"Well, I don't like using them. But I can't take all this sneaking around, Veronica." he admitted.

She could tell he was serious, because he rarely used her name, even when he was mad at her.

"What?" she asked.

"I want to walk down the halls with my arm around my girl like everybody else! I'm not about to be your dirty little secret." he told her.

Veronica looked at him; she had thought that keeping them a secret would be best, unsure of how the people in Weevil's life would handle him dating a white girl. She knew that people in his neighborhood didn't take it well when the guys or girls dated the white kids. She remembered when Carmen had started dating Tad, her parents had been furious, and Veronica had used that very attitude to get Mrs. Navarro to call and turn in Chardo and get Weevil out of Juvie. She also knew her father would be less than enthused at her dating the leader of the local gang, no matter how well he treated her. You can kick the man out of the Sheriff's office, but you can't take the Sheriff out of the man.

"Just to be clear, you do realize what going public entails, don't you?" she asked him. "You'll have to tell your boys about me, your Uncle who didn't seem to happy you brought me to his shop, your grandmother, who partly decided to turn in Chardo because he was taking out a white girl, you'll have to sit through my father threatening you, Wallace will probably threaten you too, however pointless the gesture is." she ticked off the mental checklist.

"You think I don't know that? My boys won't understand, they'll see you as some rich white chick, even though you're not too much better off than we are, but they know better than to question me. Abuela, she loves you. As for Angel, well, he'll come around. And I never expected the whole, 'I'm dating your daughter.' talk to go smoothly. And why does Wallace care?"

"He's my friend. My only friend, really." she shrugged.

"Baby, I don't care what happens, I just don't do secrets."

"So, we are really doing this?" she asked, lacing her hands behind his neck.

"Looks like, but first…" he laughed, grabbing hold of her thighs and setting her up on the sink counter.

Weevil kissed her, a hand weaving itself through her hair, not as much to hold on to as he'd like, but he wasn't going to complain. He felt her gasp and arch her body against him as he pulled lightly. He decided to pull a little harder, moving his mouth to the patch of skin he'd just revealed on her neck. She clung to him, wrapping her legs around his waist to get closer to him.

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened and Wallace Fennel's voice filled the air.

"Veronica? I've got those absent—" Wallace didn't finish his sentence, staring at the couple, who were shocked but still entangled in each others arms.

"Uh… Hi Wallace." Veronica said, removing herself from Weevil as he backed away slightly.

"I didn't see anything!" he said, holding his hands in the air. "If you want this kept secret, that is, otherwise, WHAT THE HELL?."

"Not how I'd planned on breaking the news." chuckled Weevil. "Did you double book us, V?"

"No, I just saw she put up the 'Out of Order' sign I gave her, so I thought she was just keeping office hours."

"I can't believe I forgot the door jam…" she sighed. "Wallace, Weevil and I are dating."

"Are you insane?" he asked.

"Wallace, I know we got off on the wrong foot, but, I care about Veronica."

"Alright, but just so you know; I know I can't really threaten you physically, but you hurt her, and I'll help her destroy you." Wallace said, looking hard at the biker.

"Understood. We cool?" he asked.

"Yeah, we cool. Who knew Veronica Mars had a thing for bad boys!" he laughed.

"Out!" Veronica shouted.

"No need to be rude." Wallace laughed, setting the absent slips on the tampon machine before walking out.

"That was the easy part." she laughed.

"Well, I should probably go tell the guys." he told her.

"Yeah. And I'll figure out how to tell my dad tonight. Oh, and I won't be here in the morning tomorrow."

"Why not?" he asked, peeking out the door.

"I'm taking my neighbor to an appointment."

"Alright. I'll see you when you get here." he told her, kissing her quickly. "Have lunch with me?"

"I can do that." she smiled. "Now get out of here before we're late."

That night at home, her smile was wide and bright, and Keith Mars didn't need to use his detective skills to know that it was a boy who had his daughter so happy. It concerned him a little that she had moved on from Troy so quickly, but he supposed that was just the life of a teenager.

"You sure are happy tonight, Sweetie." he remarked.

"I am. Which is what I want you to keep in mind when I tell you why." she told him, gesturing for him to sit down.

A million different scenarios sped through Keith's head, but he kept coming back to one he really didn't like. One he'd thought he'd already dealt with.

"I'm dating someone." she started, noting the tension in his shoulders, she held up her hand to silence the protests she knew were already forming. "He's always there for me when I need him, he would stop at nothing to protect me, and Backup likes him."

"Honey, I don't doubt Eli's feelings for you. Some days, I wondered if he was getting in trouble on the off chance he'd see you at the station or if he was just trying to cement his role as leader of his little gang. But the fact still remains that he is, in fact, the leader of a motorcycle gang!"

"And I wonder why that is!" she shouted. "Did anyone, except for his grandmother, ever treat him as anything more than a criminal? I even remember in elementary school the teachers expected nothing more than that from him."

"Honey, you don't understand, his parents—"

"Jesus Navarro and Sofia Ramos. Jesus was a career criminal who was in and out of jail most of his life. He ran off when Weevil was ten. His mother, Sofia, was a drug addict who died trying to get clean when he was eight, shortly after the birth of his little sister Luciana. Does that automatically mean he has to be just like them? When did my dad, of all people, start putting people into little predetermined boxes?"

"Veronica…" Keith started, but he couldn't finish. He knew he couldn't admit she was right, he'd lose all the high ground he had as a parent, but he really didn't have an answer.

"I'm going to bed." she said, completely ignoring her spaghetti.


	9. Chapter 9

Weevil was confused when he saw Veronica walking up to him in the parking lot the next morning. He ignored the cat calls, something he'd hoped they would have gotten out of their system at lunch yesterday.

"Morning, Mama. I thought you were helping your friend this morning?" he said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I thought so too, but no one answered the door this morning." she told him, and he could see those Mars wheels turning.

"You need any help, call."

"Thanks, you want to confirm some of those rumors we started yesterday?" she asked with a smirk.

"Only some?" asked Felix.

"Yeah. About a fourth of the school thinks we're dating. The rest assume I'm just helping you get off some criminal charge or another."

"Only a fourth thinks you could land a man like me?" Weevil questioned. "I guess that makes sense after the last two pansies you've dated."

Veronica was about to protest when he kissed her, it was nothing like the kisses she was used to sharing in public, it was more possessive. He pressed her to him, one hand around her waist, and the other woven in her hair. She could hear the near deafening sound of the PCHers approval, even a few shocked gasps from passing students, but Veronica didn't care. She gave as good as she got, fighting for dominance of the kiss, a fight Weevil let her win. When they finally pulled away to get some air, she felt suddenly exposed. The 09ers were staring her down in shock, Logan and Duncan most of all. She was absolutely giddy when Wallace walked up.

"Jeez, get a room next time." he laughed.

"Sorry." she apologized.

"Well, I'm not. I will never apologize for kissing my girl." Weevil said, he noticed some of his boys were a little uncomfortable at his ease with the guy who almost got two of their own in juvie.

"Hey, Veronica, I just stopped by to tell you I can't study tonight. Georgia is coming over." he said, noting the same uneasiness.

"I think I'll be a bit busy anyway." she replied, checking her phone.

As Wallace walked away she heard one of the guys, she believed his name was Thumper, start saying shit about Wallace. She knew that she couldn't upset the delicate ecosystem that was gang life, but she found herself tempted, until Weevil smacked the back of his head.

"V, I got detention after school today, but, I thought maybe we could go out tonight?" he asked.

"Like a date?" she laughed.

"Yeah, like a date."

"Okay, but, I feel it is only fair to warn you, I'm a cheap date." she told him.

After a full gang escort to newspaper, Veronica tried calling Sarah a second time that morning, only to receive her voicemail. Instead of dwelling on her worry, she decided to work on her assignment. Riffling through the '79 yearbook, she found something she never would have expected. Jake Kane and Lianne Reynolds had been Prom King and Queen. That certainly took her mind off Sarah being M.I.A. that morning. They had also been voted Cutest Couple in the Senior Superlatives. The bell ringing took her out of her head in enough time to see Duncan leave the room. She rushed after him.

"Hey, Duncan!" she called getting him to stop.

"Won't your new boyfriend flip if he sees you talking to me?" he snapped.

"He's not like that, Duncan." she defended.

"If you say so," Duncan retorted. "What can I do for you, Veronica?"

"Just some Neptune High trivia. Did you know your Dad and my Mom were Prom King and Queen?"

"Uh… No, I didn't." he lied.

"Yeah, I guess they were a couple or something." Veronica told him, taking mental note of his reaction.

Duncan frowned and shrugged, looking uncomfortable. He pushed past her and rushed off, leaving Veronica feeling exceedingly uncomfortable. The rest of the day, Veronica spent in her head, going over every detail of her conversation with Duncan and coming up short on an explanation for his behavior. She knew he was lying, but why? By the end of the day, she forced her thoughts back to Sarah. She'd called her a few more times that day, and all had gone unanswered. While she tried to reason that she may just be working, she couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right.

"Hey, baby." she heard Weevil say behind her.

"Hi Weevil." she smiled as she turned to meet his gaze.

"I thought I might have that, uh, talk with the Sheriff tonight."

"Weevil, he's not—"

"The Sheriff anymore, I know, but from me, it's a sign of respect. He never gave me a hard time, even when he was picking me up for something."

"Well, just make sure you tell him that." she smiled. "I've got some things to do before our date, so is 7:30 okay?"

"Sure thing, V." he kissed her before heading off to detention.

Weevil didn't feel worried in the slightest about whatever Veronica had to do before their date. He knew she'd be safe because he'd asked Cervando to tail her. He knew she probably wouldn't like it, but he had to make sure she wasn't going to get herself in trouble. She had a tendency to down play her activities, but he knew full well that it wouldn't be long before she was in over her head.

She'd stopped by Sarah's work and had her fears confirmed, she was indeed missing. But she had learned something, Andre's suspicions about Sarah and her boss, Nathan, weren't altogether unfounded. Someone had a crush on Sarah, and he wasn't good at hiding it. She smiled when she noticed the biker in her rearview mirror on the way to Andre's studio. The company was completely unnecessary, but she felt protected. Cervando stayed well back, even when she went into the building, knowing Veronica was one to take care of herself. So he shouldn't have been surprised when she left the building a different way and snuck up on him.

"You can tell Weevil, while the back up is appreciated, I'll let him know when I need it next time." she said, causing him to jump.

"Sorry Veronica, he told me not to let you out of my sight." he told her.

"It's cool; I just don't think any of you want to follow me around all day."

"I don't mind it much." he smiled.

"Well, I'm headed home, follow if you feel it's necessary."

Cervando did indeed follow her home, and she had to give him credit for his due diligence. Though, she barely made it home in time for her date with Weevil.

"Dad?" she called, walking into the apartment.

"Hey, Sweetie!" Keith said, walking out. "I got us a movie, and I was going to make waffles and ice cream for dinner; thought we'd make a night of it."

"While I'd love too, I'm going out with Weevil tonight." she told him, setting her messenger bag down on the counter. "And he'll be here in about thirty minutes so you can give him whatever talk usually puts the fear of God into my boyfriends."

"Oh, it isn't God they fear, Honey. It's your old man."

Veronica shook her head and left to get ready, noting Killer barking incessantly in the apartment above. She changed out of her clothes from school into a white tank with a black crop vest and her cutest black skirt. She was just starting her make-up when she heard her Dad greet Weevil at the door.

His Abuela had been so excited when he told her about his date, even more excited when he told her it was with Veronica.

"Be good to this one, mijo." she told him.

She even went to his room and picked out his outfit, stating that he needed to dress the part if he was going to take out a Lady. A pair of dark jeans she'd bought him that he'd never worn, claiming that they fit too tightly, and a black button up.

"And leave your father's jacket, Eli." she begged him, and for once, he'd agreed.

That was how Keith Mars saw him at the door; he almost looked like a normal teenage boy, not at all like a gang leader.

"Eli, come in." Keith said, opening the door wider.

"Good evening, Sheriff."

"Call me Keith, I'm not Sheriff anymore."

"Maybe not, but you're more deserving of the title than that Clown, Lamb." Weevil told him. "Hey, Backup!"

Keith watched as his trained guard dog ran up to Eli Navarro, tail wagging. Veronica hadn't been kidding when she said the pitbull liked him, the only people that dog greeted like that was he and Veronica.

"You're a little early, she's still getting ready." Keith announced, sitting in his chair.

"Yeah, well, I wanted to talk with you."

"Smart man." Keith commended, gesturing for Weevil to take a seat. "So, Eli, what did you want to talk about?"

"Your daughter." Weevil stated. "I know you weren't happy to find out we were seeing each other, she wouldn't tell me the specifics of how you reacted, but, I'm smart enough to know how any decent father would react."

"You're right, I'm not happy. Does she know?"

Weevil didn't need clarification to receive the former Sheriff's meaning. The last time they'd been alone, face to face, it had been in the Balboa County Sheriffs Department interrogation room discussing his relationship with Lily Kane.

"No, sir." he replied, tensing visibly.

"Do you plan on telling her? Or do you plan on keeping that tattoo on your back hidden?" Keith interrogated, leaning in just as he had done then.

"Of course I plan on telling her!" he shot back defensively. "But is the whole, 'I had a secret relationship with your dead best friend' thing really a good talk to have with her right now?"

"You had better tell her now, before she finds out another way. She wasn't too pleased by what her last boyfriend neglected to tell her."

"In case you hadn't noticed, I'm nothing like her last boyfriend." he fumed.

"No, you're not. You haven't lied to me once since you got here."

"You can tell when I'm lying?" he asked.

"Eli, I've been arresting you since you were twelve. I think I've picked up on your tells."

"Remind me never to play poker with you."

"It's really Veronica you need to watch out for in that." Keith told him, sticking out his hand to Weevil. "You hurt my daughter, and I'll nail you on any charge that will stick. And you'll be 18 soon, won't you?"

Weevil was both impressed and frightened by Keith's passive tone, as if they were discussing the weather. Veronica walked out then, catching Weevil off guard. She was dressed simply enough, but, he found her stunning anyway.

As Keith Mars watched his daughter leave with the leader of a motorcycle gang, he felt oddly at peace. For the first time, he felt like his baby girl was in good, safe hands; a thought that was sure to keep him up at night.


End file.
